Sinful Noises from Innocent Lips
by lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose
Summary: Gamzee is stayin' the night over at Tavbro's when an odd noise wakes him up, and maybe, just maybe, they'll both get what they've wanted for such a long time now... and maybe that angelically innocent creature across the room is more of a fallen angel with the devil's kiss... Humanstuck. Completely unrelated to my other Homestuck stories.


Disclaimer: Yea, right.

Warning, Humanstuck smutty-ness of the Gamzee and Tavros variety ensues… this is totally 100% separate from my other Homestuck works…

Here ya go guys, PB&J smut, cause… I dun even know… cause it's good? Yea, let's go with that... my first smut... oh boy... here goes nothing...

* * *

"Nyaaaa…" the breathy moan sounded across the room, rousing the sleepy violet eyed boy, confused he sat up a little to look around the room to try and find the source of the noise

"Nyaaa!" the moan sounded through the room again, sounding slightly more urgent, looking around the room his sights landed on the other bed, pushed up against the opposite wall, containing the main occupant of the room, considering Gamzee was just staying over because Karkat kicked him out of their dorm room while Sollux was over… said actual occupant of the room was lying on his back, stretched out across his bed, panting lightly with his covers kicked off and tossing his head back and forth, his first thought at this sight, was that the younger male was having a nightmare, so he climbed out of bed and padded quietly across the room to the other's bed, prepared to try and wake him up... however, the closer proximity revealed that this wasn't so much a nightmare, as he got closer he could see the way the younger male was arching his back off the mattress and his obvious growing arousal…

"Mmmmm-more! P-please…" he couldn't really help it, but once he realized exactly what kind of moans those were, and heard the obviously needy plea, the sounds went directly to his crotch, causing the formation of his own arousal, _in his defense though he had been crushing on the petite Latino for a while now…_

"Mmfff h-harder! Please!" Gamzee was steadily growing harder himself as he watched the younger male pant, listening to the wanton moans and pleas tumbling out from between the slightly parted, most perfect pair of plump pouty lips he had ever seen on a guy, and seeing the Taurus' cheeks slowly flush darker and darker red, and just the mental image of those chocolate eyes being hazed over in lust with his pupils blown wide, it was driving the Capricorn crazy, he was so hard now that it was actually starting to hurt, he could hear the younger male getting closer as his panting continued to increase, and even though he really,_ really,_ want to continue to watch this absolutely sinful display he knew that if the other knew that Gamzee had caught him in the middle of a wet dream, he'd probably never talk to the taller boy again, so with quite a bit of self-convincing and determination, he shuffled back to his borrowed bed and climbed back underneath the still warm covers, trying to ignore the lustful moans and pleas coming from the rather innocent male across the room, _Oh god, the things that he would do to that motherfucker… No! Ignore it, he doesn't feel the same!_ however as much as he tried the Latino's moans were getting louder and his begging more demanding, and then, as the petite chocolate eyed male hit his high point and went over the edge,

"G-GAMZEE!" The Capricorn froze as he heard his name yelled out from his secret crush's lips as the smaller male hit his climax, _He had to be hearing things, there was no way… _

"Oh, c-crap, oh g-god, please tell me he's still asleep, please…" he heard the Latino muttered embarrassedly to himself as he awoke seconds after the end of his obviously very graphic dream, so that's exactly what he did, he feigned being asleep to try to ease the Taurus' panic as he could hear the soft rustling of fabric, followed by the quiet squeaks of the brown eyed boy shifting himself from his bed to the wheelchair he required to get around, seeing as his legs ended just above where his knees would've been… in was a few seconds later when he heard the bathroom light click on, followed by the door being shut and the water turned on, _he must've been pretty messy if he needed to go shower…_ Gamzee winced as he realized his thoughts weren't exactly helping with his current issue, he was now aroused to the point that it was painful to even shift a little but he really didn't want the other to think he'd be listening to him like some sick perverted weirdo… _Isn't that exactly what he just did though? _Trying to ignore his extremely painful arousal was growing more and more difficult, and just as he was about to give up and jack himself off to get relief from his discomfort, he heard the water turn off, _Shit. _

_'Thunk', _the noise of what sounded like a body hitting the ground hit Gamzee's ears, followed by a muffled whimper that was almost lost through the closed bathroom door,

"Tavbro?" Gamzee questioned aloud with a sleepy note to his voice as no other sounds came from the other side of the door after a minute or two, but no answer came

"Are you ok in there Tavros? I heard a motherfuckin' thump…" Gamzee asked again as he rose from his bed slowly and stumbled slightly across the room to rest his ear against the bathroom door to see if he could hear anything, only to hear a soft wheezing noise

"Hope you're decent motherfucker," _Not really though…_ "cause I'm coming in…" Gamzee warned before turning the knob and pushing the door open, _he always leaves it unlocked just in case something happens, as much as he hates having to need help… _The first thing to register in his brain was the fact that the younger male was sprawled out on his stomach on the bathroom floor, still soaking wet from his shower with a bruise slowly blossoming across his right cheek, from what he wasn't sure… however, almost immediately after that is when his brain registered that the Latino was still motherfuckin' buck ass nude, not even having had retrieved his towel before he ended up on the floor, but, _Damn. What an ass it was… like, how does a motherfucker who is stuck on his ass all day have such a perfectly round ass? Miracles motherfucker, that's how. _Trying to dismiss the thoughts that were fueled by and fueling his horniness he grabbed the rust coloured towel with the Taurus symbol on it off the towel rack to throw over the prone figure as he crouched down in front of him to try and get his attention to see if he would be okay, seeing as he still hadn't opened his eyes, they'd been clenched tightly shut in pain since before he came in to check what had happened

"C'mon Tavros, look at me, lemme know that you're okay motherfucker…" Gamzee pleaded softly as he brushed the stray strands of the Latino's wet Mohawk out of his face as the younger male's breathing slowly began to deepen from their initial shallow wheezes and his eyes slowly began to relax and then open, but his gaze still remained locked to the floor in embarrassment for having been found sprawled naked on the bathroom floor… _Especially by him of all people! And right after a dream like that, oh god…_ After a few minutes the Taurus slowly began to look up, however, he stopped almost as soon as he started as his sights landed on the rather obvious bulge in the taller male's pants, causing a deep red blush to stretch across his face and a small twitch in his nether regions, _Oh god, not again… _

"I-I'm ok G-Gamzee… I just, uh, n-need a l-little, uh, h-help to g-get i-in my, uh, chair" he stuttered out nervously, trying to avoid the terribly dirty, and extremely graphic images that were racing through his head at the thought of the taller male in front of him

"No problem motherfucker" Gamzee grinned as he reached down and pulled the now towel clad male up and into his arms, accidently standing up too fast, causing the petite male in his arms to startle and wrap his arms around the Capricorn's neck for security, only releasing his grip after he had been settled back into his wheelchair. However, once again catching sight of the clown's rather, ahem, 'pronounced' bulge caused the blush on the smaller male's cheeks to flame up even brighter, and he was having a rather hard time of looking away this time…

"Hey, Tav? You okay there motherfucker? You're lookin' kinda flushed…" Gamzee asked worriedly before realizing that the chocolate eyed male was staring at something… that something just happening to be the violet eyed male's painfully obvious erection… _Shit._

"Shit, Tav! I'm so motherfuckin' sorry about that! I didn't even motherfuckin' realize it! I was just trying to help you out and, damn it, I'm so motherfuckin' sorry, bro…" The Capricorn rambled apologetically trying to find the right words to convey how sorry he was to the Taurus

"Oh, uh, I-Its f-fine, r-really, I-It's no, uh, b-big d-deal, I-Its j-just, uh, a p-part of l-life…" the Latino stuttered out, embarrassed at being caught staring at his long-time crush's crotch… Gamzee sighed in relief that the younger male wasn't disgusted with him, and nearly dropped his lower jaw in shock when he noticed the Latino subconsciously palming his own growing erection through the towel across his lap, he wasn't really sure exactly what caused him to act, but the next thing he knew, he had the Taurus' head in between his hands and had pressed his lips to the younger male's in a kiss that revealed all the hidden feelings he had been harbouring for the Latino since he had first met the younger male… He was just about to pull away and apologize for his rash actions when he felt the petite male's arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer and begin to kiss back, deepening the kiss as he lightly tugged on the Capricorns bottom lip with his teeth before allowing the taller male's tongue entrance to his mouth.

"Mmm" Gamzee couldn't help but groan as the other tugged on his lip before revealing how truly miraculous the rather innocent male was at kissing, _His lips put miracles to shame. It should be a sin to have such an angelic person to have the kiss of the devil himself…_ He wrapped his arms securely around the smaller male, one around his bare upper back and one under the towel clad male's bottom to pull the petite body as close to his own as possible as he stood up straight, taking the usually wheelchair bound male with him, the Latino responded to this by tightening the grip he had around the Capricorn's neck and squeezing his thighs around the taller male's hips to the best of his ability, causing both male's to moan deeply as their bodies pressed together granting them both the delicious friction they'd been craving. Carrying the petite male with him he stumbled to the Taurus' bed before pining him down by his hips as he attacked the Latino's throat causing the smaller male to moan deeply at the nipping and sucking on his throat and the bruising grip restricting his hips movement and bury his fingers in the violet eyed male's untamable mess of silky ebony locks tugging just enough to elicit groans

"Aaaah" Tavros moaned breathily as the Capricorn continued his trail of nips and sucks across the Latino's jaw and down his throat and on to tease his perk pink nipples, and even further down to the Taurus' lean and toned flat abs and surprisingly sensitive hips bones before trailing soft kisses up the younger males spine as he had somehow ended up on his side from squirming under the taller male's ministrations.

"P-please s-stop t-teasing me…" the Taurus' whimpered in need as he peered back at the violet eyed male now behind him from over his shoulder as he let his shoulders flop down to lie flat on the bed causing his perfectly round ass to stick up slightly into the air temptingly

"Ah ah ah" Gamzee smirked as he tsk'd the boy in scolding before flipping the petite male back onto his back as he groped the younger male's ass and nuzzled his neck affectionately before pulling back to rest his forehead on the smaller male's, pressing his nose lightly against the others so he could lock eyes with the chocolate eyed male beneath him

"Uh uh, now, now, you can't really believe that I plan to pound you from behind like some motherfuckin' common whore, do you? No. I wanna look you in the motherfuckin' eyes as I enter you slowly, and I wanna see your face as I make you scream my name as you cum" Gamzee leered down at the Latino possessively as the younger male gulped audibly trembling from arousal at the violet eyed boy's statement, _I'll have to keep in mind how much eye contact during sex turns him on for future reference, not that he really needed the help this time…_

"B-bottom d-drawer… "The Taurus stuttered out as his body quivered from excitement, pressing a chaste kiss to the Latino's forehead, Gamzee leaned over the side of the bed to pull said drawer open quickly finding exactly what the petite male directed him to the drawer to find: lube and a box of condoms. Gamzee flashed a suggestive smirk and a questioning eyebrow raise to the now burning red male as he pulled out a condom and the bottle of lube, only to catch sight of something even more interesting underneath… a rather large purple vibrator…

Tavros gulped audibly as he caught sight of the predatory look in the violet eyed male's eyes as he held the sex toy in the air between them before leaning down nibble on the sensitive flesh just beneath the Taurus' ear possessively before whispering hotly into it his thoughts

"One day, motherfucker, you're gonna show me exactly what you do with this." The Capricorn demanded huskily, leaving the petite male to nod dazedly in agreement as the toy was tossed back into the bottom drawer to be used another day. The Latino shivered in anticipation as he heard the bottle of lube being opened and the contents being squeezed out onto the taller male's long slender fingers. Gamzee groaned lowly as he inserted his first digit into the Taurus' warm tight cavern, quickly finding the petite male ready for another digit, he fought the urge to just pull his fingers out as bury his throbbing cock into the Latino as the smaller male writhed beneath him trying to impale himself further on the Capricorns skilled fingers. Scissoring the male's tight hole to stretch and prepare him he inserted a third digit, it took a little longer for the petite male to grow accustom to the latest addition but soon found himself begging for more as the taller male curled his fingers inside him skillfully, quickly finding the spot that made the Taurus see stars. Tavros whimpered as the clown retracted his slick digits from the Latino's hole, only to hear the sound of the taller male's boxers being removed and tossed across the room and the sound lube being applied to something more appealing

"You ready motherfucker?" Gamzee smirked as he licked his lips hungrily at the sight of the usually innocent looking brunette male beneath him, who was now completely naked stretched out beneath him as his towel had been tossed away some time ago, with one hand woven through his own Mohawk tugging the hair lightly and the other hand interlaced with the Capricorns own just above his head as the taller male held the other's hip in his free hand

"P-please, Gamzee." and that was all he needed to hear as he began to enter the petite male beneath him, keeping their eye locked together in a smoldering gaze. The Latino whimpered lightly, biting his lip and clenching his eyes shut in pain as tears welled up in his eyes. Kissing in the tears at the corners of the smaller male's eyes away once the Capricorn was fully seated in the Taurus he remained still despite the overwhelming urge to move, because he would never forgive himself if he hurt the petite male beneath him.

"M-move, please…" the Latino moaned after he'd had the chance to grow accustomed to the taller male's impressive size, the Capricorn wasted no time in fulfilling the petite male's plea as he quickly found a rhythm that had them both moaning in satisfaction and it wasn't long before the Taurus was yelling out in release,

"GAMZEE!" the sight of the angelic figure beneath him screaming out his name as he hit his climax and the tightening of the already tight walls surrounding his throbbing arousal sent the Capricorn over the edge groaning out his petite Latin lover's name. The two males lay panting trying to get their breath back for a minute before Gamzee pulled his now flaccid cock out of the debauched Latino beneath him, using the wipes the smaller male had stored in the bottom drawer of his bedside table to clean the two of them up and then pulling the smaller male into his arms and burying his nose in the Taurus' soft mess of a Mohawk as the petite male curled into his chest contentedly

"You know that I don't intend on this being a onetime thing, right? Now that I have you, I don't plan on ever letting you go." Gamzee stated seriously as he pulled away just enough to lock eyes with the petite brunette in his arms, the next thing he knew was the soft lips of the Taurus as they interlocked perfectly with his own in a kiss that sent the clown's hearts soaring

"Besides… You're kinda marked as mine now…" the Capricorn smirked proudly at the marks decorating the Taurus' throat, chest, and hips, as the Latino blushed at the thought of his friends and older brother seeing the various love-bites covering his tanned skin

"Though, I guess it's fair… you did leave some rather nice marks down my back with your nails… god that was hot…" Gamzee teased as his lover buried his now bright red face in the Capricorns chest as he wrapped his arms around the small male possessively, letting out a content sigh as the two fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace, _I finally have my motherfuckin' miracle, and I don't ever plan on letting this motherfucker go…_

* * *

Holy motherfuckin' shit… I'm like so motherfuckin' happy with this motherfuckin' miracle of a story… like, y'all don't even know… I may eventually write a companion to this, I dunno yet, we'll see, anywho, read and review! Please! HoNk };o)


End file.
